The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to apparatus and methods for diagnostic medical imaging, such as Nuclear Medicine (NM) imaging.
In NM imaging, for example, systems with multiple detectors or detector heads may be used to image a subject, such as to scan a region of interest. For example, the detectors may be positioned adjacent the subject to acquire NM data, which is used to generate a three-dimensional (3D) image of the subject.
Imaging detectors may be used to detect reception of photons from an object (e.g., human patient that has been administered a radiotracer) by the imaging detector. The depth of interaction (DOI) or location along the thickness of a detector at which photons are detected may affect the strength of the signals generated by the detector responsive to the photons and be used to determine the number and location of detected events. Accordingly, the DOI may be used to correct detector signals to improve detector energy resolution and sensitivity. However, conventional approaches to determining DOI utilize signals from a cathode, requiring additional hardware and assembly complexity to utilize hardware to collect and process cathode signals. Also, cathodes tend to be relatively large and produce relatively noisy signals, reducing the accuracy and effectiveness of using signals from cathodes.